


Meany deany

by Supergirl2474



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Winchester Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirl2474/pseuds/Supergirl2474
Summary: Dean and y/n like each other.  Problem? Each thinks the other doesn't.  Sammy, the brother of one and the best friend of the other is tired of this nonsense and just wants them to admit it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Meany deany

**Author's Note:**

> My first ao3 fluff! Enjoy guys

Dean Winchester, a hero.  
Dean winchester,a good brother, eff that,a great brother.  
Dean Winchester, bestest friend of y/n l/n  
Dean Winchester, an awesome hunter.  
Dean Winchester, owner of the super cool impala 

Dean was all of these things. Loyal,dedicated, caring, protective,sometimes over protective .

He was one guy who was mistreated by the world,the world who gave him nightmares, disappointment, regret,guilt. 

His father wasn't the best,we all know.but he loved him till the end.

He was guilty for soo many things. The 40 years in hell,for bringing sammy back into hunting, the list goes on.

He had nightmares plagiarizing him almost every night. 

His rescue? 

Y/n l/n.

The best friend of dean and Sam. Youngest of them all.(she was literally 2 months younger than sam,but he still called her little and she loved it)

She secretly helped the winchesters,helped with their nightmares,helped with the hunts. 

As soon as she had moved into the bunker after a terrible hunt which lost her hunting partner.dean couldn't have it. He would not allow her to hunt alone.

Bobby's niece y/n l/n.  
Sure, dean had some feelings for her.  
Sure,she didn't know.  
Sure,dean loved her so much that he could die for her.

But to be honest,he would die for anybody.

This fact irritated her.

''How can't he FREAKING see how important, beautiful, amazing he is!''

She braided sam's hair,she cooked Dean's favorite pie. On specific days ofcourse.

Y/n loved dean. 

The annoying part for Sam?

He knew both of them loved each other. 

The tension was usually so much he wanted to cut it with a effing sword.

Today was the last day of the hunt.they were sleeping today in the motel and would return to th bunker by tomorrow evening. 

"You have to sleep with dean." Sam muttered to y/n while taking a sip of his beer.

The air outside was a little chilly,dean was showering and he and y/n were outside.

"What!no,oh you meant sleep sleep not that sleep." y/n replied a little flustered. 

Sam laughed. Oh god he couldn't wait for them to grow a pair and tell each other. 

"For the hundredth time,why dont you tell him,I know for sure he likes you y/n " 

" and for the hundredth time Sam,I'm not his type. His style is those bar waitresses or those girls he bring back. Not me."

"Sweetheart, you're everyone's type. C'mon he loves you,how can't you see it. You've brought a homey touch to the bunker. We both feel at home because of you."

"Sammy,look you wouldn't get it. He doesn't love me. End of discussion "

"Ok y/n/n. But you're still sharing the bed with him. You know how uncomfortable it gets for us. Me being tall and all." He tried to negotiate. 

"Fine,but I know you don't have problems with the girls YOU bring back?!" She retaliated. 

"Whatever y/n/n,you're sleeping with dean" he finished his beer and showed her his toungue to tease her.

She narrowed her eyes,pouted and went inside.  
He shaked his head,taking a deep breath.

FREAKING kids!

Dean came out to see y/n already asleep on his bed and smiled.

She usually slept with sam. Sam always complained like a kid on how it hurt his neck or whatever. And in reply she rolled her eyes and continued to say "you love me sammy boy" 

Dean thought that she liked sam,the way she braided his hair,slept with Sam in motels and went grocery shopping with him.

Dean was not going to miss this opportunity. He doesn't get many chances to share a bed with her. So he's gonna take in all he can tonight.

Dean's pov:

She looked so cute all cuddled up to the blanket.

I pulled it up and got in,she was facing the other side. As soon as I lifted the blanket, she whimpered and turned around and cuddled up to me.

I froze. Then I decided to use my brain and pull the blanket on both of us Nd put my hand on her waist.

Sam peeked in from his bed and laughed at me.

"What?!" I asked irritated. Him being my brother,he knew about my feelings for y/n. 

She doesn't know that I know that whenever I have a nightmare,she comes to my room and plays with my hair and pulls me back to sleep.  
She always kissed my forehead being going back to her room,which is right next to mine. 

I never told her I knew.

"Nothing,just you and y/n...cuddled up. The stupid childish smile on your face. You know you can have her everyday in your bed if you just tell her?" He teased me,as usual.

"I'm not having this conversation with you" I said and switched off the lights and held her even tighter in my arms.

And to my suprise,she cuddled more! 

'What a wonderful night'

I closed and my eyes and  
blacked out.  
______________________________  
Next morning:

I woke up and felt warmth in my body,even though it's a chilly place.

I opened my eyes completely, as if actually waking up and saw.... y/n...in my arms....her head at my chest....her hands on my waist.

She looked so peaceful, so cute,with her little cute breathing and her little cute rise and fall of her chest.

Sam usually said I feel she's cute always.

Well,she is.

Whenever I looked at her,a hopeful bubly feeling came into my heart,  
physically seizing it.

I looked at Sammy's bed,he wasn't there. Then my eyes fell on her bedside table.

Went out for a run. Will bring breakfast back. And for heavens sake tell your feelings.

I rolled my eyes and carefully took my arm from her waist and took the paper and crunched it.

I looked back at her and smiled. I would like to live like this forever, with her in my arms.

She started to squirm a little and picked up her hand from my waist and tried to rubb the sleep from her eyes.

Cutest scene ever!

Then she proceeded to look around and notice my arms on her and herself being literally swallowed by me.

She smiled! And looked up to see me awake. Her eyes slightly widened and she left a small sigh.

"Good morning princess, sleep well?"

"Um-hmm,yaa I did. Do you know you're quite warm and cuddly? It's really nice while sleeping with you."

I laugh and pull her more in me.she giggles.

"Like this?" I ask, smirking.

"Love this.now let me get some shut eye." She said and went back to keep her head on my chest.

I laughed and pressed her in me.

Whack!

I swear I should've left this boy in a dumpster.

Both of us jumped up a little due to him whacking the door open.

Who the hell whacks a door!?

"Good morning love birds,  
Sleep good?" He chuckled,the bitch.

"Yes actually, I don't know why you keep complaining about sleeping with her though,she hardly takes up any space in the bed!" I ask him. 

I knew he might've forced her to sleep with me.

"Okay then. You two should share every time then...considering both of you are happy sleeping with each other" he snickered. 

She rolled her eyes and got of me. She gave me a smile as she stood up from the bed and walked towards sammy.

"Whatcha brought for breakfast ?!" She asks him excited. 

"You're always hungry,what do I feed you to get you full young lady? Anyway I've brought some hot pancakes for us all and 2 hot coffees and your fav iced chocolate coffee sorta milkshake, ooh yeah,frappe {or any other fav drink of yours :) }"

"Thanks sammy,you're the best" she said and immediately started eating. 

"Hey,wait for us!" Sam scolded 

She just replied to that by showing her toungue.

I laughed while Sam rolled his eyes and smiled and shaked his head.

She looked up and sort of realized I was there and blushed. I winked at her. She blushed more and looked down.

I laughed more harder. She looked so cute!

"Let's get on with our day then," I said and sorta jumped out of the bed to get ready.

Me and sammy changed while she was busy chewing on her beloved pancakes doused in chocolate syrup.  
All attention and focus on it.

I was changing outside while he was changing in the bathroom.

She looked up at me,with her mouth full, while I was removing my shirt and blushed. She started coughing and looked back at her breakfast. 

I laughed at her and quickly slipped on another tshirt and gave her a kiss on her forehead while picking up my leather jacket that was on the chair next to her.

She was red as a tomato.

We all ate and started our journey back to the bunker.

As usual, sam by my side and y/n behind us in the middle, me and y/n were rocking out to highway to hell.

It was around 7:30pm when we were back near the bunker.

"Can we can we can we pleaseeeeeee have Chinese tonight?!!!" y/n suddenly screamed at me and Sam making me almost swerve.

"Goddammit y/n! Don't scream like that! That too suddenly!" I reprimanded her.

Sam rolled his eyes at her.

"Ugh....deano,I'm sorry and whatever but can we please have Chinese, I wanna have Chinese...Chinese!!!!!!!!!" y/n replied 

"Ugh...fine, fine! Yes! We'll have chinese; godammed woman" I muttered the last part.

Sam snickered at that.  
I rolled my eyes at him.

I parked baby near a chinese restaurant and she ran out baby to give her order. I shaked my head at her eagerness. 

"Dude, you're so whipped!" Sam said and started laughing. 

I blushed a little and told him to "shut up."

"Hey,sammy whatcha laughing at! C'mon out and give your order, c'monnnnn I'm hungry! Sooner you guys give your order,sooner they give it to us and sooner we get home and eat it!" She shouted at me and Sam.

We both gave our orders while 'little miss I'm hungry for chinese' sat in the backseat with her phone.

Soon we took our orders,paid and walked back to the car talking, well sam talking about me telling her. 

"Dean look, I'm not dumb, I'm saying whatever I'm saying for a reason. Just do it man!" Sam said.

"Look dude..she might not even be- wait, can you hear that?" I asked him.

"What? y/n is talking to someone. So what?" He shrugged. 

"Dude,atleast hear what she's saying," I told him.

"I don't think its smart to do that-dean!" He kept blabbing while I was hiding behind baby and listening. He joined me too.

"Ofcourse babe! Yes I understand sweetie but you need to realize that I can't be there everytime you want me! I've told you my work drags me around!" She sighed.

" alright,fine...I'll ...I'll try to come there tomorrow. Stop whining now! Good, now go to sleep, I'll try to be there tomorrow. Goodnight, love you!" She kept her phone.

I..what? I thought she was single...did she lie to me?

I opened the door of baby and sat in and closed the door while slamming it.

I felt betrayed, angry.

Why though? She was never mine to begin with.

Sam sat in slowly and she looked at him trying to ask him what's up with me.

They think I can't see.

Sam shaked his head no and shrugged and looked ahead.

I slammed on the gas and hurried back to the bunker.  
No music playing, no one making noises.

We reached in 15 minutes amd I slammed my door as I got out and got in inside. 

I could hear them talking, which was great in it's own fucking sense.

"What's happened to him? Why's he acting like he's on his period? Did you two fight when you were getting food? Details sammy?!" She jumped at him.

"God woman let me talk! No we didn't fight but we kind of heard-" sam was replying when I turned around and looked at him pointedly. 

"I'm going to my room and sammy,didn't you have something to do?" I asked him,kind of angry.

He looked torn between me and y/n then sighed and nodded.

"Yes, yeah, I just ... I have this old college friend of mine, who...who I have to contact...so I'll be in my room. I'll just take my food amd a plate and...yeah" he said and started going to the kitchen. 

I went there, took out my order,took a spoon and a plate and went to my room. I slammed the door again like a fucking teenager.

I trusted sam enough to not bring it up.

Sam's pov:

"What the hell's going on sammy, I know you know so tell me now!" She whisper-yelled at me.

I sighed and shaked my head no.

"Listen,I think if we wants to share anything,he will. I don't want him to be angry at me. Good night y/n " I hugged her and took my stuff away giving her a sad smile.

Y/N's pov:

I just wanted to have a good dinner tonight!

Whatever. 

I took my plate and went to my room,closing the door. 

I took out my laptop and started some crappy romantic movie and ate my food.  
________

I was almost in tears at the ending.

Why the fuck did the author have to kill the main romantic interest?!

I was wiping my eyes when I heard it. Dean yelling. Must be his nightmare. 

Well, its duty time.

I went to his door amd saw him struggling. 

"No...please...don't..I'll..I'll be better..PLEASE!" He was shouting.

Oh my poor dean.

I went to his bed and  
stroked his hair and tried to calm him. It worked.

Dean's po v:

I finished my food and tried to get some sleep.

But those fucking nightmares. 

(Slant is for nightmare right now. )

I was back in hell. Chains surrounding me.

But I wasn't the one who was tied...no,it was my next victim.

It was y/n. She was struggling, crying, yelling for help.

"Please dean...don't do this to me, please dean, please!" She screamed.

But Alistair saw my hesitation and tutted.

"Oh,lover boy, I thought after all this time this kind of crap wouldn't have made you hesitant. Why are you stopping though?  
She doesn't love you, she is having some petty affair with some random asshole or might be someone you know!" He tried to me angry. Going in circles around me.

" She deserves to get slaughtered...and by your special hands!" He forced me to look at her.

She was crying,begging. Then suddenly she started laughing.

We were in a field a random guy, wearing some torn jeans and a tshirt was calling out to her.

She was wearing this beautiful yellow sundress of hers which I loved. 

"No,don't go to him y/n, I...I love you,don't go to him,stay with me!" I begged her.

She looked at me with disgust and disbelief. 

"Love, stay, with you! What am I, gone mad? You're worthless dean Winchester!  
You couldn't even save your father. You killed jess and you know it. If you hadn't came to sammy, she would've been alive and they would've been married." She screamed at me. Backing towards the blank faced man.

"You don't deserve love, you were never a good son, never a good brother, what makes you think you can love me , how dare you! You love is just like you, worthless!" She screamed at me and started running towards the blank faced man.

"No...please...don't..I'll..I'll be better..PLEASE!"

I begged and fell to my knees , crying for her. She was gone, never coming back again.

I felt some warm words suddenly. Like when you're cold and you hug your mom and sleep in her lap, you feel warmth.

Some loving warmth like that.

I woke up. Didn't open my eyes but I knew that she was there. Stroking my hair, muttering calming words.

It relaxed me. Made me feel of home.

I opened my eyes and saw her. She was going to kiss my forehead. Just as she does, everytime I have a nightmare. 

I pretend to sleep just to feel her lips on me. But not tonight.

Her calming,assuring words had almost made me forget what I heard....almost.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing. Well,you had a nightmare. I was just-" she was speaking when I interrupted her.

"Well now its over,you can go, goodnight."I went back to closing my eyes.

"Ok,jeez I seriously think you're on your man period right now " she muttered. 

Before I could reply she kissed my forehead and whispered a goodnight and closed my door.

I sighed and went back to sleep.  
______________________________

y/n's pov :

I woke up and went to shower at around 10am. I saw sam drinking his weird green smoothie and gestured him my disgust at it.

He rolled his eyes and continued his routine. 

I got to my room and put on fresh clothes, packed my bag for around a week. 

The case I had went to the few weeks ago, alone, included a little boy, around 15 years who had just discovered he was gay. 

He and me had instantly clicked. He didn't have a mother, just an 'unavailable at all times ' dad , so I played the role of sister/mother for him.

I tried to keep my distance cause of any supernatural entity knew then they would use my precious boy against me. Which I didn't want to happen.

He usually calls me whenever he's extremely panicky so I decided to go give him a visit. 

I walked outside and kept my bag on the table and went to tell them that I'm leaving when I saw dean come out, very very sleepy.

They both came into the map room, which was kind of our living room and sat down talking about some random ghost they had hunted long ago.

That's when dean saw my bag.

"Hey,sammy, you didn't tell me about a case, where we going?" He asked sam.

"Nowhere? There's no case right now for us. Its actually very quiet. "Sam replied confused till he saw my bag and sort of realized. 

"So..where are we going y/n?" Dean asked me with a fake smile in his face.

"We...are not going anywhere. I'm going somewhere. " I replied. 

Telling them about tom would make things complicated, so I didn't share that piece of information. 

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" Dean said, offended. 

"Dean, calm down. y/n where are you going? And why can't we come?" Sam asked calmly. 

Panic was written on both their faces. I laughed at them.

"Relax guys, its something personal, if I need you guys,I'll call you-" I was telling them when my phone ringed .

I took my phone and saw it was tom and got outside.

"Bye,guys,gotta go." I said to the boys and picked up the call when I came near the stairs.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" I asked.

"When are you coming? You promised you'll be here today." He replied. 

"Hey,I didn't promise, I said I'll try, look, I'm leaving now and it'll take around 2-3 hours to get there. Ok,now goodbye, love ya" I told him and cut the call.

I looked behind and saw the boys weren't there. I sighed.

"Goodbye boys! I'll see y'all soon!" I shouted and went out.  
______________________________

Third pov:

When y/n was standing on the stairs,the winchesters were listening to her talk, hiding from her sight.

"Who the fuck is calling her, I told you sammy, she does not like me that way,now this shit happened coz of you!" Dean whisper yelled to him.

"Shut up dean! It has to be a misunderstanding. Look,we shouldn't even be listening in on her conversations " sam whisper yelled at dean.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" The boys heard y/n talk to whomever was on the phone.

"Sweetie,what the, is that guy! Why is she being sappy about it anyways, who says sweetie?!" Dean exclaimed to sam, obviously jealous. 

"Relax dean,she gives everyone pet names. Don't jump to conclusions. "Sam reprimanded dean who rolled his eyes.

"Hey,I didn't promise, I said I'll try, look, I'm leaving now and it'll take around 2-3 hours to get there. Ok,now goodbye, love ya" they heard y/n say.

"Great,now you wanna argue Sam! She literally said she loved him. What do you want her to do,kiss him to prove you?!" Dean said angrily. 

This time sam had no answer. He knew though, that she had feelings for dean. And he knew she wouldn't lie to him.

They heard her saying goodbye and closing the door.

Sam went to dean ,trying to explain him.

"No sam, I don't wanna hear it." Dean grumbled and started walking to his room. His nightmare still fresh in his mind.

"Dean, for heaven's sake shut the hell up and sit the fuck down!" Sam shouted at dean holding his elbow and pushing dean into the chair.

Dean looked at sam with a teasing look 

"Oh,I love it when you take control like that,sammy!" He tried to make joke of the situation. He really tried .

But sam is his brother. 

"No dean,shut up. Look I know for sure that something is up. Coz I know she loves you. I KNOW!" sam screamed.

"Woah,ok cowboy, chill out. " dean said.

"You know what?! Pack your fucking bags, we're gonna follow her" sam went in his room to pack.

"Weren't you the one giving me crap about privacy and what not?" Dean asked. 

"Shut up,I'm done with you guys. Just pack your bags."  
Sam mumbled. 

"Its been an hour since she left sammy,we don't even know where she could be?" Dean told sam,trying to get into Sam to leave it.

"No dean,I have her phone tracked for emergencies, she doesn't know. Now go and fucking pack!" Sam pushed dean into his room.

Dean shrugged but did as told.  
______________________________

y/n had reached Tom's house and as usual,his dad wasn't home.

"Hey y/n!" Tom yelled and jumped at y/n. 

They both fell to the ground with tom hanging on the her like a sloth.

"Oook kiddo,get off of me before I die!" y/n exclaimed. 

There was a boy, sitting on the couch of Tom's house. 

He came upto y/n and shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm drew,I'm Tom's boyfriend. We've been dating for a month now and tom thought it would be a good time to make me meet his mother/ sister figure." He smiled while telling him.

"Ooh,someone's been having fun while I was gone,eh?" She winked at tom who blushed and looked down.

"Ok drew,it was lovely to meet you. Now, can you do me a favor, I would've done it myself but I am very tired from traveling, can you get me some apple pie and chocolate icecream from Downey's down the road?" She asked him politely. He smiled and nodded.

He put on his shoes,kissed tom and went out.

"Hmmm...kissing now huh?" She teased tom.

"Um..yeah,we've been getting pretty serious. " tom blushed and looked down.

y/n laughed and patted his shoulder. 

"Oh,that's alright. But make sure to use condoms if y'all ever try to..you know..coz you may not get pregnant but you can get diseases....  
anyway, is he good? Is he kind," she started becoming a mother hen.

"Yes,he's, he's just amazing . He proudly holds my hand in the hallways. He's a jock but he's just so kind! He always tells the bullies off and helps everyone. He's...he's just really nice! And makes me very happy." He sighed out.

y/n smiled at tom.

Ah...young love. Reminds me of when me and dean were younger. 

"So.....how's your macho guy anyway " tom asked her.

He always tries to get it out of y/n. 

"He's great. We're still not dating if that's what you're aiming at"she looked at tom with narrowed eyes.

Tom rolled her eyes at y/n. He knew she was a stubborn ass and wouldn't share her feelings with dean.

It had started raining outside. Heavy rain. Tom ran out with an umbrella for his boyfriend while y/n waited for them. 

It had been 15 minutes of her waiting when she heard the roll of the impala.

She looked outside and saw it was the winchesters. 

They came out and slammed the doors. She glared at them while opening the door while dean was smiling sarcastically at her and Sam was giving her a sad smile.

She rolled her eyes as she closed the door.

"What the hell guys?! Can't a girl have a little bit of privacy?!"she shouted at them.

"Hm...nice place your boyfriend's got here y/n. And you were out here hiding it from us,why?" Dean looked at her,still giving her a game smile. Ignoring her question. 

She rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" y/n shouted at him. Sam was awkwardly trying to look at the house.

The door opened and in came a very confused tom and drew.

"Hey,mom, are those the winchesters!" Tom exclaimed  
A little excited. He called her 'mom' whenever he was overexcited. 

"Great,do you see sammy, y/n has got two FREAKING kids now! How long how you been hiding this all huh?!" Dean said angrily.

Sam looked at you,broken hearted.

"y/n why did you hide such a big thing from us. And all the things you said,those were a lie too?" Sam asked,giving her the puppy eyes. She shaked her head no.

Tom and drew were confused. 

"She...she didn't mean to hide us. She just didn't want us to be in your lives. Wait no,that sounds rude. What I meant was she doesn't want us in danger." Tom tried to explain what he understood. 

"What?! y/n, why did you hide your boyfriend and your kids?! Are they yours?!"  
Dean shouted. 

"Oh for heavens sake,SHUT UP!!" y/n screamed. Everyone went quiet.

"No dean,tom is not my biological son-" 

"So you're dating his father?!" Dean shouted.

"Ew" tom and drew said at which Sam ,dean and y/n looked at them .

"What,no offence to my father,but he will never be your type" tom said.

She smiled at him and turned to dean.

"For one minute can y'all listen winchesters, or do you just wanna blame me!" She breathed out.

The brothers looked at her to go on.

"I met tom on a case a few weeks ago. After that, he saw me as a mother/sister figure and he was just so cute,so I couldn't say no. So I told him to call me whenever he needed me" she continued 

"Now that Is drew his new boyfriend that tom wanted me to meet and give my approval so here I am. And no, I'm not dating his fucking father!" She shouted and went outside,taking her Jacket. Into the heavy rain.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. 

"You screwed up. I told you it was a misunderstanding " sam told dean.

"Oh,I completely forgot. Nice to meet you dean,y/n has told me lovely things about you guys. She really loves you. You shouldn't shout at her like that." Tom said to dean wit a pout.

Dean and Sam found the kid cute.

"She told you she loved me?" Dean asked tom.

"Yes,she showed me your photo with her and talked about you dreamily for about an hour. How she loves it when you protect her,cook for her take care of her..yadda yadda yadda." Tom explained. 

Dean had the biggest smile on his face. drew rolled his eyes at dean.

"Go get your girl man!" Drew told him and dean ran outside to search for her. She was not far away. He ran upto her .

She was crying, both of them were soaked from the rain.

"What do you want dean, want to blame something else-" y/n began.

When dean grabbed her face and kissed her furiously. 

All the guilt,the love,the pain, the apologizes were conveyed through that kiss.

He shifted his one hand to her waist and brought her more into him and his second hand was on her cheek , rubbing her jaw.

She kept one hand on the back on his shoulder diving into him and other in the back of his hair.

They kissed furiously, passionately. Toungues mixing,breaths getting harder. 

When they almost felt they would die if they didn't stop dean pulled away from y/n.  
And kept his forehead at hers.

"I so fucking love you y/n. More than I've loved anything or anyone before. I've loved you since I knew you,the way you brush my hair."he breathed out. Drops of water on his lips and his hair drenching them. His lashes had drops of water.

"The way you smile at those stupid little songs of that boy band,the way you push your hair behind your ear,  
whenever you're shy"he pulled her drenched body more into her. Breathing hard ,his nose touching hers.

"Can't stop loving you baby,  
I'm sorry I got jealous thought you were gone from me. I love you so much y/n just please forgive me. Be mine. Please be mine-" before he could complete his sentence y/n kissed him again.

He kissed her back trying to pull her impossibly close to himself, as if she would be snatched from her at any moment. Their clothes sticking to their skins making everything more passionate and romantic. 

She pulled back and pecked him again.

"Fuck dean. I love you too babe. So much. I love you. I'm yours. As long as I'm alive I'm yours. And you're mine Winchester, I ain't letting you go away now. Bad choice selecting me. Now you're trapped with me forever. " She kissed hin again. 

He pulled back and breathed hard.

"Oh, I would rather be trapped in your arms forever and you know it. I'm yours and you're mine." He kissed her again. 

Sam,drew and tom were watching from the door.

" haaa... that's nice... seeing your mom get some woohooo" tom and drew whooped at them at which dean and y/n separated and laughed .

Sam had one Thing going on in his mind with a smile on his face.

At fucking last!

"Sorry for being so rude to you you yesterday, I just got jealous and I had this stupid nightmare that you were gone from me." Dean sighed.

"Its ok my meany deany" y/n said and kissed dean once again in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment guys ❤


End file.
